


PB&H

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkward, Domestic, Future Fic, Gallavich, M/M, and ian makes fun of him, but they're based on mine, fic-a-day, mickey has weird eating habits, that goober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian gets confused one afternoon when Mickey makes Yevgeny lunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PB&H

Ian walked into the apartment one afternoon shortly after coming home from his job as a personal trainer at a local gym. Yevgeny was sitting at the table working on an assignment for school, Jesus the kid was 8 and he already had weekend homework.

The kid saw Ian drop his duffel bag and pushed away from the table squealing,

“Papa! You’re home!”

Ian laughed and swung the child up and into his arms, kissing his cheek softly and replying,

“Well yes I am. What’re you up to kid?”

Yevgeny scowled at the table and said,

“Homework. It’s the worst. Daddy’s making lunch.”

After placing Yevgeny down Ian went into their small kitchen and saw Mickey making sandwiches. Wrapping an arm around the other man’s waist he whispered happily,

“Mhm looks good babe. What’s for lunch?”

Mickey swatted at him playfully and smooshed two pieces of bread together and said,

“PB&H for Yevie, turkey for me, and roast beef for you.”

Ian smiled broadly and kissed Mickey’s neck before laughing,

“Look at my kept man having lunch ready for me when I walk in the door. What’re you making for Yev?”

Mickey eyed him sideways as the redhead got drinks out of the fridge and said,

“What, you’ve never had PB&H?”

Ian shook his head and swigged some water before guessing,

“Peanut butter and…heroin?”

Mickey smacked him lightly on the shoulder and said,

“Heroin? Really? No you dumbass it’s peanut butter and honey. Mom used to make it for me and Mandy when we were little.”

Ian nodded and brought the drinks out to the table when Yevie was clearing away his assignment and putting it back in his bag.

After Mickey brought out the sandwiches and they were all starting on their food Yevgeny looked up for his peanut butter and honey concoction and looked at Ian and Mickey before saying,

“Daddy what’s a kept man?” 


End file.
